


【邕聖】Bad Boy

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582
Summary: R18 / TinOUT的番外(後續) / 只有咬





	【邕聖】Bad Boy

　　落地窗外的太陽高掛，終於來到眾人引頸期盼的午休時間，尹智聖也從瓣公椅上站起來伸了個懶腰，打算先去一趟廁所再回來補眠。

　　意外獨自一人的廁所裡，尹智聖背對著洗手臺站在小便斗前。他聽見有人走進來的腳步聲。那人只走了幾步就停下來，接著是嘩啦啦的水聲，也許只是來洗臉的吧。

　　尹智聖穿好褲子轉身後，正好和抬起臉的男人在鏡中對視了——那是他今天最不希望有所接觸的人。尹智聖心想總不能不洗手，佯裝鎮定地走過去，而隔壁的人也對著鏡面平常地整理西裝外套和領帶。

 

　　三十秒後，兩人站在同一個廁所隔間，尹智聖不可置信地看著他順手將門鎖帶上。

　　門被邕聖祐高出他許多的身體擋在背後，眼看哪裡也逃不了，尹智聖撇過頭、自暴自棄地先開口：「突然拉我進來幹嘛？」  
　　「沒什麼，想到昨天你還沒給我舔過，不太公平。」邕聖祐聳聳肩。  
　　「那還不是因為——」  
　　「因為我一直把你幹射，所以你累得昏過去了。」  
　　「你這傢伙……！」毫不避諱的話語帶起昨晚的記憶，羞恥感還清晰可見，尹智聖不自覺紅了耳朵，推開邕聖祐從腰間竄上來的手。「別在公司……下班後就幫你好不好？」  
　　「現在就要。一個小時足夠了吧？」

　　邕聖祐打從一開始就吃定了尹智聖無法拒絕他。他按著尹智聖的雙肩迫他蹲下，還貼心地護著他的後頸不讓人撞到身後的馬桶。尹智聖看了一眼手錶，不情願地皺了皺眉。

 

　　白淨的十指無聲地爬上西裝褲的最上層，指尖夾住拉鍊緩慢下滑，細微的金屬聲音在無人的洗手間裡迴盪；尹智聖做了一次深呼吸，在心裡說服自己放空，盡可能平靜地進行接下來的動作。

　　為了避免弄髒，他將邕聖祐的褲子褪到膝蓋左右的位置，指頭陷進褲頭內側，緩緩暴露出埋在布料底下的皮膚。昨晚的過程太顛簸，尹智聖還沒有正視過那個部位，此刻正仔細地呈現在自己眼前；還未受到刺激的柱體平靜地垂軟著，佈滿了慾望的深色、無法搭上任何美好形容詞的器官難以和眼前這個斯文乾淨的人產生聯想。

　　「哥還在等什麼呢？要是有人進來就不好了。」邕聖祐見尹智聖似乎還在遲疑著什麼，出聲提醒道。  
　　尹智聖幾乎是在下一秒就伸手握住那東西。此刻他最不需要的就是更多的打擾，他可不想讓公司裡的誰在廁所聽見任何令人懷疑的聲音。

　　手心包覆著微熱的溫度來回摩擦，稍微掌握了套弄的節奏後便加大幅度，往更敏感的地方施加刺激，細白的手指圈住陰莖的前段揉弄、指腹也不經意帶過頂端的孔洞，讓柱身沾上了一點濕黏。尹智聖同為男性，深知所有會讓人舒服的技巧，沒一會兒就把手裡的東西弄硬了。

　　正當尹智聖的情緒隨著對方的反應有些起色，期望他就這麼在手的服務下發洩出來時，邕聖祐的手放上他的頭頂、輕柔地往下撫摸至下巴，低溫的指尖撬開雙唇，塞入口中並上下撐開。

　　「用嘴。」

　　邕聖祐居高臨下地凝視著他，語氣和雙眼都是貫徹的冷漠。尹智聖忍不住垂下視線、吸了口氣，因為這無形的命令竟讓他下腹一熱，不該出現的慾望一絲絲地外漏。

　　他依然用手扶著那硬物，一鼓作氣送進嘴裡；男性獨有的體味混著腥鹹塞滿口腔，他還不怎麼敢深吞到底，只是用舌尖畫圈舔弄著龜頭、小幅度的吞吐，濕軟的嘴唇輕輕摩擦柱身。  
　　被舔拭的濕熱感覺很讓人滿足，邕聖祐也喜歡看尹智聖難為情、微微發紅的眼角，只不過他的動作似乎太客氣了點，像貓掌一樣若即若離的力道、搔不到癢處的感覺不怎麼好受。

　　「智聖哥，如果不讓我快點射出來的話，休息時間就要結束了。」

　　尹智聖知道他說這番話不過是想讓自己含得更賣力一點，卻也不得不妥協於倉促的時間。他將陰莖吞吐得更深，舌頭仔仔細細掃過柱身，嘴角溢出的唾液沾濕尹智聖的下巴，他卻無暇顧及，下意識地吸吮吞嚥也讓陰莖受刺激地抽動。

 

　　「不愧是智聖哥，技術果然很好啊。」邕聖祐發出舒服的嘆息，順手鬆開了一點勒在脖子上的領帶，尹智聖則錯愕地看著他從口袋掏出震動中的手機。「哥應該不介意我接個電話吧？畢竟是工作嘛。」

　　邕聖祐左手將手機壓在側耳上，另一手則趁勢抓住尹智聖的後腦杓，毫不客氣地把龜頭送進緊緻的咽喉處；尹智聖被頂得想要乾咳，但聽見邕聖祐已經開始了通話又硬是憋了回去，忍耐的動作使喉嚨不斷收縮，正好帶給邕聖祐極大的快感。

　　「……是金先生嗎？是，我知道……」

　　像是把尹智聖當作自慰器般，邕聖祐不斷地將尹智聖的頭前後擺弄，這種完全掌控、無情使用對方的狀態讓邕聖祐很愉悅，一面應付電話中的人、一面加快手速。  
　　尹智聖承受著過於激烈的攻勢，就連難受的嗚咽都發不出來，發硬的陰莖在他嘴裡捅進捅出，甚至發出了些許抽插的水聲，眼眶因為不適而泛出一點淚水。而那個充滿惡趣的人卻若無其事地講著電話，平穩的語氣和他的動作相差甚遠。

　　邕聖祐沉浸在尹智聖卑微至極的姿態，把他的頭壓得更深，讓陰莖完全沒入濕軟中，龜頭抵住咽喉的軟肉挺腰抽插；他享受地閉上眼、頭也些微地往後仰，白色領子上方的喉結線條漂亮地展現出來。「……是……我會做修改的，再麻煩您將檔案寄到上次的信箱。」

　　在掛斷電話的瞬間，尹智聖感覺到一股熱流壓在喉嚨，帶著濃厚腥味的液體幾乎要堵住他的呼吸，狂妄地往口中流竄。他很快就將液體吞下──他知道就算吐出來，那個人也會要他喝下的。

 

　　邕聖祐從架子上抽了幾張衛生紙，簡單擦拭了一下自己和氣喘吁吁的尹智聖，穿好褲子後將無力的他攙扶起來。查覺到尹智聖有些不自然的眼神，邕聖祐笑了起來。

　　「尹智聖，可不能在公司硬起來哦。」說完還刻意在尹智聖的屁股上打了一下。  
　　「你夠了！」尹智聖被這一下弄得渾身打顫，忿忿地撥開他，從臉頰紅到耳朵。他為自己被邕聖祐粗暴對待而興奮起來這件事感到恥辱至極。「下次你敢繼續在上班時亂來的話，我真的會找你麻煩的。」  
　　「你先出去吧，不然會被懷疑的。」邕聖祐看著尹智聖說，單手把領帶理正後往背後的牆壁一靠、拿出手機低頭檢視，假裝沒聽見他的話似的。

 

　　尹智聖退到隔間外，在關上門前的縫隙中瞥見那人淺笑般的視線，不知為何，他隱約感受到往後不再會有平靜的日子了。


End file.
